You Gotta Have Blue Hair
by Pegashush
Summary: In between bouts of chronic save-the-world syndrome, Chrome, Exalt of Ylisse, roams the land righting wrongs and saving lives, doting on his future-daughter Lucina along the way. However, Chrom's noticed that Lucina's been acting very strange as of late. And his tactician, Robin, has been acting weird as well. But it's just a coincidence... right?


Chrom knew something was off the moment they walked into those ruins.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel it in his gut. It made him uneasy and on-edge, like something was going to go wrong at any moment.

Almost like his whole world was teetering on the brink of some strange kind of... collapse, or something.

"Are you alright, Chrom?" Robin asked, breaking the blue-haired lord from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick." Chrom lied, looking at his faithful tactician, "Are the preparations complete?"

"Of course. Just waiting for your word." Robin answered, a light smile on his face, "Since you're the most... charismatic of us, I'm sending you and Sumia out to rescue whoever was making those screams."

"Sounds like a plan. Give the signal, Robin." Chrom commanded, crossing his arms as his friend nodded, turning on his heel to send the word out.

Chrom stared at the back of his friend's head, his uneasy look fading into a suspicious scowl. His tactician was up to something, Chrom just knew it. There had to be something going on for the robed man to be acting this cheerful. Well, he usually was cheerful, Chrom considered, but now he was even more cheerful than usual. And that was suspicious. No matter how many times Sumia told him he was acting paranoid.

He watched as Robin spread the word to the Shepherds, stopping at Chrom's daughter, Lucina. She turned when the tactician tapped her shoulder, a smile ghosting onto her face at the sight of Robin's cheerful face and lightened locks of hair. Chrom's eyes softened slightly as he watched his daughter converse with his closest friend.

The Exalt sighed, looking down at his feet. Sumia was right. He was just acting paranoid. Robin had been with him through thick and thin, through both hell and high water. The lord trusted the tactician completely, and vice versa. Chrom couldn't understand why he was getting such a knee-jerk reaction from them all the time, and why his gut felt so uneasy about it.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was best not to dwell on silly paranoias about those two. Robin and Lucina were two of the reasons he was fighting this war, after all, there was no real reason to be doubting them.

Chrom turned away, calling for his wife, Sumia. She greeted him with a hug and a smile, and the two boarded her faithful pegasus, preparing to take flight.

As they lifted off, Chrom looked back down at his daughter and his friend, the duo heading into battle together. Despite the uneasiness in his gut, he vowed to make it up to them for his paranoia.

* * *

The last of the Risen hit the floor in two pieces, cleanly bisected down the middle by Chrom's downward slash. He could feel the heat of a Bolganone spell behind him as his new-found companion fried another Risen. Resuming a normal stance, Chrom planted his sword blade-first into the ground before turning towards the young woman wearing a familiar black cloak, her eyes covered by the shadow of its cowl. Sumia landed her pegasus gracefully a bit behind the woman, looking over at the duo as she rubbed her steed's neck.

"Thank you." The woman stated, bowing slightly, "I was afraid I'd never leave this place, but you came just in time."

"I should be thanking you," Chrom countered, returning her bow, "Your spells kept them from overrunning me. Without that, I would have been dead."

"You are too kind, sir..." The woman began, her face turning red.

"Chrom. My name is Chrom." The lord answered, sticking his hand out in front of him, "And you might be?"

"Morgan. My name is Morgan." The wo- Morgan answered, mimicking the blue-haired warrior's speech with a giggle. Sumia soon joined her, giggling from her position on her pegasus.

"It's just like watching you and Robin," Sumia laughed, her cheerfulness clear on her face.

"Robin?" Morgan asked, perking up, "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Chrom replied, chuckling, "You could say that..."

"Can you take me to him?" Morgan pleaded, grabbing Chrom's hands, "I can't seem to find him anywhere. Then again, I usually get lost."

"Of course we can." Sumia answered, "But why are you trying to find him?"

"He's my father!" The young woman stated, beaming, "He'd lose his head if I weren't there to keep it on straight."

"Sounds like we've got another one of those kids from the future..." Chrom stated, scratching his chin.

"Future?" Robin's daughter asked, her expression becoming confused.

"It's a long story..." Chrom's wife began, cutting him off before he could even begin.

"We've got time to tell it, though." Chrom noted. Pulling his sword from the ground, Chrom signaled for Morgan to follow him.

With a grin on her face, she fell into step behind him, reaching up to drop the hood of her father's old cloak. Chrom looked back, his mouth opened to begin his tale when he stopped short.

His eyes widened as he stared at Morgan's face, his jaw hanging open as he stared at her forehead.

"What?" Morgan asked, fidgeting under Chrom's intense stare, a hand reaching up to play with her one of her blue bangs, "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

"Robin!"

The shout could be heard from halfway across camp, as Chrom reentered it, Morgan in tow. Any casual listener could hear the rage in Chrom's tone, which was exactly why Robin had asked Tharja to teleport him back to the camp early. He wanted a head start before Chrom came in to end his life.

Ducking between the rows of tents, Robin found himself on a familiar path, praying that Chrom would think that the obvious hiding spot would be too obvious to use. He parted the entrance way and slipped into Lucina's tent, squirreling himself away in the far corner.

He sat, quiet as could be, listening to Chrom's rampage through the Shepherd's small encampment, thinking back on the mistakes he had made that led him to this point.

It wasn't his fault! Not... entirely, at least, Robin reasoned. It was entirely unreasonable for Lucina to be that funny, and adorable, and sweet, and... well, perfect, if Robin was being honest. He couldn't help but fall head-over-heels for his best friend's daughter from the future. No matter how creepy and weird that statement made him feel.

Robin sighed, looking down.

Oh, who was he kidding? He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Lucina, he knew Chrom was going to kill him if he found out, and lo and behold that turned out to be true. But Robin just had to go and do it anyways, didn't he?

Robin held his face in his hands and groaned. It was hopeless. He might've been able to get away with it, but then Lucina just had to send their daughter from the future back to the present time too, didn't she?

Actually, Robin mused, looking up from his hands, That would be really weird, since that would mean that Lucina would've known our daughter as a kid, and that they would've been friends, but Lucina would've actually been her biological moth-

The tent flap was pulled open and a head of blue hair peeked inside. Robin jumped, letting out a high-pitched squeal, covering his head with his arms, fearing Chrom's wrath.

"Robin. Robin, it's me. Lucina. You need to calm down."

Robin peeked through the gap in his arms, watching as his blue-haired lover strode into the tent to his corner, sitting down next to him.

"Oh gods, Lucina. I thought you were your father." Robin mumbled, glancing at the tent's entrance, "He's going to kill me when he finds me."

"He's not going to kill you, Robin." Lucina stated, an uneasy look on her face, "He's just going to... demand an explanation."

"Explanation? He doesn't need an explanation, Lucy," the tactician argued, "Apparently our daughter from the future is with him, and that's all the proof he needs to murder me."

"He's not going to kill you," Lucina repeated, pulling Robin into a hug.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, staring at the tent's flap.

"If you think about it, he'd probably want to kill the both of us for this."

The two sat there in each others' embrace, listening to the sounds of Chrom's continued search in the distance.

"...We're going to have to go out there at some point." Lucina noted duly, glancing at Robin, "Would it make you feel better if we went together?"

"A little bit." Robin replied, cringing at Chrom's muffled yell.

The blue-haired woman sighed, pulling out of the embrace to stand up.

"Then we might as well get it over with, right?" She asked, turning and reaching out a hand.

Robin hesitated for a moment before reaching up and grabbing her hand, letting his lover pull him to his feet.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. Then the two of them walked out of the tent, hand in hand, ready to face whatever was to come. Be it enraged fathers, or time-travelling daughters who just had to have blue hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, so it's International Fanwork Day. *confetti*

Anyways, been meaning to get back into writing fanfiction after my month break (sorry about that).

So, to warm myself up to go write some more Follies, I figure I'd bang out something to commemorate my new game- Fire Emblem: Awakening. And yeah, I did go with a Male Robin and yes, he did marry Lucina. As much as it makes my brain hurt. Oh well.

As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. Folly will be up sometime this month. Hopefully. Probably. Maybe. Other words.


End file.
